Bound to Happen Eventually
by Disliked
Summary: America and Belgium are friends, but they get into a fight and say some nasty things. Is this the end of their friendship, or the start of something more?  I think it's the second one...
1. Chapter 1

Here is my newest creation, the first ever AmericaxBelgium fic (that's in English anyway) Its odd to be honest, because America and Belgium have a really friendly relationship IRL.

P.S rated M for swearing and lots of sexy tiem later on.

* * *

><p>"I'm a dick! You're the dick! You fatass!" This was bad, America and Belgium always got along so well, but today they were at each other's throats like Greece and Turkey.<p>

"What's that? Speak up, I can't hear you with your head so far up your ass..." America cupped his hand to his ear and Belgium's face turned bright red and she looked like she just might hit him. She could only struggle out two words in her anger.

"FUCK YOU!" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"That's funny, because you almost did when I saved your sorry ass from Germany." Everyone, including America, knew that was too far. Belgium's anger turned into shock and hurt as she stormed out of the conference. "B-Belgium..." America whispered while reaching out to her, but she was gone. She doesn't know her way around New York, so she would probably get lost. "I should go get her."

"Stop Alfred." Someone said from behind him, it was England.

"Hey Arthur..." America said with zero enthusiasm. England just gave him an upset look. "I know, I know. I'm an enormous ass and I need to go apologize to my friend...and, you also helped free her from Germany."

"That's right, your not as stupid as I thought." America walked out of the conference to hunt down Belgium. After about an hour of searching he found her sitting on a bench by a fountain looking at the ground. He walked up to the bench and sat next to her. They sat in silence for awhile before America finally spoke.

"My fountains are crap compared to South's, huh?" Belgium looked up at him, he looked really serious. It didn't really fit him. "And my beer is awful compared to yours." America seemed to get more and more depressed every time he spoke. "And I can't bank like Switzerland. Hell the only important contributions I've ever made are the car and the A-bomb. Great, I can pollute the earth and blow it up too. When i'm gone I won't be remembered for anything good, hell I won't be remembered at all because I have no history." Then Belgium finally spoke.

"Everyone will remember you...and you made a lot more than just the car and the atom bomb...you also made the revolver." They laughed to themselves and then fell silent, and after another long silence America breaks it again.

"Listen...Bel...I'm really sorry for what I said back there and I'm sure you don't like me like that. By the way, France also offed to sleep with me when I saved him too." They laughed again.

"I...I never said I didn't like you l-like that" Belgium blushed and looked away from America, but she slid closer to him. America blushed too, but moved closer. "And you never did let me thank you for saving me back in the war...".

"W-well, Iggy helped...and I'm the hero, there's no thanks necessary..." America said rubbing the back of his head.

"But the hero..." Belgium swallowed hard "The hero always gets the girl..." They were looking at each other now. They were so close...there faces only inches apart, they could feel each others warmth.

"America..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Ohhh! you'll just have to wait until next time ^_^<p>

Very special thanks to belgium287 for helping me make my Belgium less OOC.

with love,

~Disliked


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! (not that anyone is really reading yet) But if you're a lurker, then I hope you enjoy! (and know you can review anonymously, because I didn't XD)

* * *

><p>Her lips tasted like chocolate and beer, not a particularly good taste but not awful (nothing could be as bad as England's cooking). The kiss lasted all of four seconds before they heard a familiar voice in their ears.<p>

"Well well...Just a few seconds ago you two looked like you were ready to declare war..." They jumped apart. It was Prussia, and he had no idea the world of hurt he just entered.

Well, if it isn't my awesome friend Prussia." America said standing up and pushing Prussia roughly.

"Hey don't damage the mer- HURK!" Belgium had punched him square in the stomach.

"**conasse! **I wanted to do that for a really long time and you very rudely interrupt like that? **ça me fait chier...**" America laughs while Belgium kicks Prussia in the head, knocking him out.

"You sound like Duke Nukem dude!, **_Now I'm really pissed off_**" America did a flawless Duke Nukem.

"Well its true..." Prussia falls to the ground "...B-both parts..." Belgium blushes heavily. America pauses and looks at Prussia for a sec.

"We should get back to the conference, even if everyone there wants to punch me in the face for...you know...saying those awful things to you...that i'm really sorry for saying..." America looked ashamed, another unfamiliar look for the young energetic and usually happy country.

"I forgive you...besides, its not like y-you were lying...so maybe I should apologize for being so crude and France like." They both laughed.

"I'll carry this jerkass back to the conference, even if I should leave him here so the bums can steal his clothes." America said lifting up an unconscious Prussia and putting him over his shoulder.

"Heh, I learned this one from Feliciano." A previously thought to be knocked out Prussia said, grabbing America's behind. "Wow fatass, I must say, I am impressed!" America tossed Prussia on the ground.

"You should've stayed asleep, now you gotta walk..." America said to Prussia, giving him a rarely seen frown.

"A-America...you seem grumpy today...would you like to come over to my house to relax?" Belgium said.

"Ohhhh you hear that big guy? A pretty girl just asked to come over to her house to get your rocks off...probably on her chest, or in her mouth, or maybe on her b-ACK!" Belgium kicked Prussia again, harder this time. Now her whole face was red.

"I-I meant like to have a drink and you know...eat some chocolate." America smiled.

"Sure, you have awesome chocolate and beer!" A police officer looks over his shoulder at them from the other side of the fountain. "Um! I mean were gonna have a nice alcohol free night officer!" America laughs nervously and whispers to Belgium. "See, unlike you smelly Europeans, I actually have a drinking age limit, and I happen to be under it..." America waves at the NYPD man.

"Hey!" Belgium exclaimed "We are not smelly..." walks away with Belgium and Prussia trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>That was quick :

I promice to make the next chapter over 1,000 words :D

With love,

~Disliked


	3. Chapter 3

I really wanted to have this up yesterday, but whatever. This chapter gets hot and heavy :D

* * *

><p>"You making waffles?" America asked sniffing the air in Belgium's house.<p>

"Always." She said smiling at him and opening the door all the way to let him in.

"Ahhh its great being in your house Bel... By the way, you have no Idea how many hurtful messages Romano left on my phone." He said with a frown.

"Seven hundred and ninety four." She said smiling at him, but he still looked unhappy. "Hey...lets get to that beer, huh?" she said pushing him lightly on his back. Belgium sits a America on the couch, and little later she comes back holding a plate of waffles. "Here you go!"

"Huh? oh right...thanks" He takes the plate with a heavy sigh, and eats like a normal person, as opposed to scarfing down his food.

"That's it sourpuss, What is your problem? Where the Happy-go-lucky American that everyone loves?" She sat next to him and put her hand on his back.

"Pfft...no one loves me...not Mat, not Iggy, no one even likes me..." Belgium was shocked to hear him say this. America is the most cheerful person she knows, maybe on the planet.

"Don't talk like that! They love you more than anyone and you know it!" She blushes and scoots closer to him. "A-and I like you..." America turned to her. She had her eyes closed and she was slowly closing in on his lips. They kiss again, twice the passion this time, twice the intensity now that they knew they were alone. America pushes Belgium onto her back and grabs her breast and ass. Belgium slides her hand up his shirt, along his chest, feeling his hard muscles. She slowly moves her hand to his pants to feel the tent he was pitching. Belgium takes her hands and pulls off America's shirt while America slides his hand up Belgium's blouse, past her bra, she was a lot bustier than she let on.

"Ahhh, Alfred..." she moaned, breaking the kiss and grabbing America's hair.

"Ohhh, sensitive here are we?" He unhooks her bra and pulls off her blouse. He licks her breasts while Belgium pants and moans. America starts to lick and suck her nipples, sliding his hand down into her shorts.

"A-Al!" She struggles out his name as he slowly rubs her through her panties.

"Do you like it?" He smirks at her. She nods, biting her lower lip. "What was that? I can't hear you. I guess you want me to stop..." He starts to slide his hand out of her pants, but she quickly grabs his wrist and shakes her head furiously.

"P-please don't stop Alfred! Please!" She panted heavily and her voice cracked when she spoke.

"You are so cute." He smiled and touched her nose. He kisses her again while he slides his hand back into her pants, rubbing her clit this time. Belgium dug her nails into America's arm and bit his lower lip. America slides his finger into her wet slit and she moans into his mouth. America slides his finer in and out, in and out over and over again. Belgium threw her head back, her toes curled and she let out a long yell as she reached her climax. America took out his finger and put it in his mouth. "Mmm, Chocolate" he teased as Belgium panted heavily.

"T-that was incredible Aly." America though she looked so cute sprawled out half naked on the couch, her cheeks were red and she struggled to keep her eyes open. He puts his arm under her and lies next to her and she snuggles into his chest.

"My fat is comfy isn't it?" He said while stroking her hair.

"Your not fat, dummy..." She said putting her arms around his waist. He leans in and kisses her nose.

"You're adorable..." Belgium smiled and kissed him. She looked at his chest and started to touch his chest and abs.

"Sit up..." America complies and Belgium gets on her knees in front of him. She unzips his pants and extracts his vital regions. She strokes his penis a few times before leaning forward and putting her moth on the tip while brushing her hair behind her ear. She slowly brought America's penis deeper into her mouth, more and more with each bob of her head until she had completely swallowed it. She would back off to the tips sometimes and move her tongue in circles around his head. She kept at it, gaining speed and applying more pressure until America couldn't take anymore.

"B-Bel..I..." She already knew and kept the tip in her mouth as he throbbed and grabbed the back of her head and her came in her mouth. She struggle to swallow it all, but she somehow managed it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand

"Mmmm, Apple pie" She smiled at him and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth so she could kiss him more.

* * *

><p>Woooooo, they got freakaye!<p>

Next chapter contains Romano!

P.S I think I just barely missed my 1,000 words mark ;_;

See you next time,

~Disliked


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long XD

* * *

><p>America and Belgium sucked faces for awhile before she finally asked him. "So are you ready to tell me whats wrong?" America looked depressed again.<p>

"Well...No...you'd think it's stupid." He slouched down.

"C'mon Aly...I just want to make you feel better..." America smiled and looked at her.

"I know a way you can make me feel better..." America's smile became more seductive.

"Ah!" Belgium said with a fake surprise. "Such amazing vitality Alfred, we just finished a few minuets ago!" She teased him while she took off her pants and then she took off America's. She pushes him on his back and positions herself on top of him.

"W-wait...no condom?" Belgium pouted.

"Alfred...I am soaking wet here, do you really wana argue?" America shook his head as Belgium lowered herself on to him. "Ahhhhh Aly...It's amazing...even better than I imagined!" She slowly moved herself down letting him fill her up and as soon as they got a nice rhythm going...

"BELGIUM, I HEARD WEIRD SOUNDS AND I-..." Romano...He burst in the door and interrupted them mid coitus. Romano's jaw hit the ground and he could only struggle out small sounds. America was mortified and Belgium covered her chest.

"ROMANO GET THE HELL OUT!" Belgium yelled at the top of her lunges and threw a lamp at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-" He was cut off by the lamp smashing against his skull.

"Wow...nice throw..." America complimented. Belgium gets up off of America and slips into her panties.

"I swear to god Romano, I never thought I would be doing this to you..." Belgium said, putting on the rest of her clothes and pulling rope out of nowhere.

"What are you gonna do to him dude... W-where are you goin'?" America asked his lover.

"Oh, just this pole I keep in...hmmm..." She looks at him for a second. "Denmark..."

~.

"Alfred! I'm back!" Belgium said opening the door and walking in.

"Yo, sup Belli." America said with a mouth full of waffles.

"B-Belli?" Belgium blushed at her new nickname.

"What you don't like it?" America said, walking up to her.

"No its pretty cool..." She said smiling at him, still blushing away.

"So what do you wanna do bro?" Belgium leaned up and bit some of the waffles out of his mouth.

"Eat?" America swallowed down the rest of the waffles in his mouth.

"You know in America they have chocolate chip waffles?" America smiled weakly while Belgium's face did its best brightness impression of the surface of the sun.

"R-REALLY!" She looked like she was ready to explode or something.

"Yea dude, I get them all the time..." She grabbed him and hugged him tight but then she suddenly stopped.

"Wait, what kind of chocolate?" She said looking at him with a suddenly unhappy face. "Is it your crappy American chocolate?"

"Of course dude, you know how much it would cost to put imported chocolate in waffles?" Belgium pouted. America smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Fine grumpy pants, I'll make you some real waffles with your own chocolate." He smiles brighter and tousles her hair. She looks to her side and looks back at him and when she sees his smile she can't help but smile too.

"Fine... just don't burn down my house." She pokes him in the fore head and spins around, her dress twirling prettily, before skipping out of the kitchen. America stared at her and shakes his head.

"Shes such a goofball." A little later America comes into the living room with a plate in his hand. Belgium was slopped on the couch watching T.V. As soon as America walked in holding the plate in his hands Belgium shot upright, looking at him like he was delivering her the cure for cancer.

"Are they done Alfred!" She said bouncing up and down on her couch excitedly.

"No I thought i'd walk in here with an empty plate to eff with you..." He said sarcastically.

"Hmph!" She said pouting again.

"I didn't know how to get the chocolate in the waffle so I melted it and drizzled it all over it." America said putting the amazing looking creation down in front of Belgium and taking a seat on the couch next to her. Two long rectangular waffle laid next to each other, both practically coated in now hardening Belgian chocolate.

"A-Alfred... I think I might pass out..." She said with a grin. America chuckled lightly and cut a small piece of chocolate covered waffle with the fork and fed it to Belgium. She chewed it for a second.

"H-how is it?" America asked hesitantly. Belgium stood quiet for a second before slowly lowering her head into America's chest and letting out a long cute puuuuuuuur while snuggling into him. He smiled and softly stroked her hair.

* * *

><p>Bleh, I hate when chapters are under 1,000 words :

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Isn't Belgium the cutest?

With Love,

~Disliked


End file.
